


A Good Day

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Ford and Soos bonding a little bit one afternoon at the Mystery Shack.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovvung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovvung/gifts).



“Hey Mr. Dr. Pines, you mind helping me with this? I could use the extra muscle.” Soos gestured behind him into the kitchen, where whatever it was that needed moved, Ford couldn’t see. Setting the book he’d been trying (and failing) to focus on, he stood and stretched, walking toward Soos.

“What seems to be the—oh my!” Ford exclaimed.

Soos chuckled in embarrassment. “Sorry, dude, I should have warned you before you came in here.” Soos shuffled one foot behind the other, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Ford was vividly reminded of Stan by his actions, especially since Soos was in the Mr. Mystery suit and fez.

Ford smiled warmly. “It’s no problem, Soos. I was just startled by what I am assuming to be the newest addition to the Mystery Shack?” Soos perked up, former guilt evaporating in light of talking about his latest creation.

“Heh, yep! You’re looking at the Stagorilla!” Soos stretched his arms out and wiggled his fingers for Ford to behold his latest creation.

Ford walked around the monstrosity in his former kitchen. He searched for something positive to say about the fake anomaly. “It is very well crafted, Soos. You hid your glue line expertly. I can barely tell this creature does not naturally have antlers, and that is only because I study these beings for a living.”

Soos glowed at the praise. “Thanks, Mr. Dr. Pines. I learned from the best!” He grinned. Ford smiled back and chuckled before being suddenly struck with a thought.

“Do I even want to know how you managed to get your hands on a stuffed gorilla?”

Soos smiled even larger and took off the fez for a moment. He dusted the edge with his sleeve before putting it back on. “I know Mr. Pines would have a whole story ready to spin, but honestly I got this the day after Halloween last year when all of the costumes were cheap. I convinced the dude to pay me to take it off his hands instead of me paying for it.” Soos took a moment to shake his head and laugh before continuing. “I wasn’t sure how he’d fit into the tour yet, but then Melody’s uncle ran over a buck last week and donated the antlers and, well, the Stagorilla was born!” Soos looked so proud of himself for creating the newest addition to the Shack, as well as how he acquired all of the necessary parts without paying for any of it.

_He really is just like Stanley,_  Ford thought. He had listened to Soos’ story and watched him make the hand gestures Stan often made while retelling a story. Soos paused in all of the same places in a story as Stan did, even if Soos did have a little less flourish than the seasoned con man he called his brother.

“What is with the party hat and root beer?” Ford asked, pointing out the additional oddities being held up by the ‘Stagorilla’.

Soos rubbed his hands together for a moment before responding. “Well, Mr. Dr. Pines, I guess you could say he’s a…PARTY ANIMAL! Huh, huh?” Soos elbowed him in the arm and waited for his reaction.

Ford groaned. “That’s awful. I can’t believe you just made that pun.” Ford wiped one hand over his face and looked at the fake anomaly before him again. Soos looked crestfallen at his words. Ford thought over the problem quickly and said, “But tourists will think it’s a riot. Especially if you make it hold a limbo stick or something.” He paused. “Do people still do the limbo in this dimension?” Ford said that last bit in an aside to himself, but that didn’t stop him from catching the bright smile that came over his face.

Suddenly Ford was gathered up in a bone-crushing hug that couldn’t have lasted more than 3 seconds, but even after being let go, Ford had trouble gathering breath.

“Thank you, Mr. Dr. Pines, dude. It means a, uh, a lot that you’d say that.” Soos shifted from foot to foot as he spoke, nerves clear that he may have crossed a line with his former employer’s brother.

And yet again, Stanford was struck by just how much Soos reminded him of his brother. So quick with affection, and then later concerned with whether or not that was wrong. Ford only smiled at Soos and asked what he needed help with.

“Oh, right. We gotta move this dude over to the display room. Are you good to lift?” Soos paused as he got ready to hold up the left half of the Stagorilla.

Ford wanted to scoff, but he couldn’t deny the twinge he felt in his lower back as he stooped to pick up his half of the animal. “I’m fine, Soos. What do you think me and Stanley have been doing on that boat all this time, playing darts?” He disguised his grunt as a laugh as they picked up the creature and maneuvered it down the step between the kitchen and living room, and across the space through the second door to the display room.

Soos straightened the fur that got displaced from transport and smoothed the fake beast’s fur back down. Giving it a last once-over, he nodded, hands on his hips as he turned back to Ford.

“That does it, thanks for your help, dude.”

“You’re welcome, Soos.”

Ford was about to turn away, back to his book, when he changed his mind and addressed the young man again. “Soos?” he said, gently, hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

Ford smiled and said, “Stanley is proud of you, and I am too. You’re doing a wonderful job, here.”

Soos didn’t say anything but crushed Ford into another hug. Ford hugged him back this time. It lasted much longer than the one earlier, but neither party minded, each getting something they needed from the contact.

After, Ford settled himself back onto the couch to read. He was distracted again, but happily so. He could hear Soos walking around the shack and singing under his breath as he worked. Just like Stan did when they were younger, or more recently out on the boat doing little things to keep the ship in working order. Ford smiled to himself. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift to @sovvung on Tumblr for being awesome!!!
> 
> We may not see Soos and Ford interact a lot in-series, but they sure have the potential for some fun scenes after the fact. Plus, I'm a sucker for others noticing how much Stan has influenced Soos, and Soos being told he's like his dad/employer.


End file.
